Not So Simple
by HannesIsBest
Summary: It is finally time for Sam and Ben to set out on the Pokemon journey they've been dreaming about. But things quickly take a turn for the worse when some hooded figures start causing trouble
1. Prologue

Prologue (and a little info)

I've had this idea in my head for quite a while and am finally putting it down on

paper. First of all, I am not good at naming things, so please keep that in mind when/if

someone reviews it. Secondly, this story WILL include Legendary Pokemon and I have

decided to use their descriptions and behavior from Pokemon Tabletop United. Not to

advertise, but if you like Pokemon and DnD type things, then you will love that. That

said, not everyone might agree with certain outcomes of events that will take place. All I

can say is... tough. I'm not going to try and please everyone. I'm going to write a story

and if you like it, great. If not, then move on. Third, I have a job and a life. Thus I can't

promise I will post a new chapter all that often. I will work on it when I can and post it

when I can. That aside, I hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up just before the door opened. "Sam, you'd better get up. You don't want to be late for your exam" a woman's voice said from across the room. "I've made some pancakes for breakfast, so get downstairs before they get cold."

"I'll be right down, Mom" I reply as I sit up. She nods and shuts the door as she turns to leave. I look to my left and notice my Teddiursa is still sound asleep. "Ready for some breakfast, buddy?" Teddiursa rolls over and pulls more of the blankets with him. "Whatever. More of Mom's delicious pancakes for me then." I get up and stretch before heading downstairs.

"Morning sunshine" my mom greets me as I sit at the table. "Where's Teddiursa?"

"Still in bed. He can be so lazy sometimes." I reply as I pour syrup over the plate of pancakes.

"Honey,you know that's how Teddiursas can be. You can't fault him for doing what comes naturally to him. You know what I keep telling you?"

"You can take the Pokemon out of the wild, but you can't take the wild out of the Pokemon. I just hope he isn't... quite as lazy when we leave."

"Well, I can tell you from experience that a journey can change people. Pokemon too." We sit in silence for a bit. "I remember when you first got Teddiursa three years ago."

"Mom, not this story again."

She didn't seem to hear me. "You and I had gone camping in the woods for your fourteenth birthday. After we pitched the tent I gave you your present."

"Yeah, a Pokeball. I remember it because I was there." I say sarcastically

"Then I let you borrow Mawile and go out on your own to find a Pokemon to catch. It wasn't too long before you'd found Teddiursa. Didn't he wander off from his mother?"

"Pretty sure he was old enough to be on his own anyway."

"That's right. Well, his mother didn't seem to think so because you ran back to the camp with an Ursaring on your tail. And I'm pretty sure you-"

"Mom! Enough!" I all but yell.

"What? I was going to say that you forgot to grab the Pokeball that had your newly caught Teddiursa in it."

There were a few seconds where nobody said anything. Finally I responded. "Oh."

"We had to spend an hour to find it after Mawile and I ran off that Ursaring. What did you think I was going to say?"

"I... nothing." I say as I put a forkful of pancakes in my mouth. Suddenly I hear little footsteps behind me. "Well, look who finally decided to wake up."

The little light brown bear Pokemon looks up at me as if to say "So?" I reach over and scratch him on the white crescent on his forehead. "Ursa!" He exclaims happily.

"Here" I say as I hand him a pancake dripping with syrup. "Don't eat this on the carpet, or we'll be in trouble for sure." He nods and plops down on he floor next to my chair and begins eating.

"So what exactly do you do for this exam?" Mom asks from the kitchen sink.

I swallow my food. "Its just a written test. Unless you took classes to become an official breeder or something then I guess there is a hands on part. But I only wanted to be able to take on the Pokemon League, so I only do the written part."

"Well, good luck." As she finishes talking there is a knock at the door. "Oh, that must be Ben." She walks over and opens the door. "Good morning, Ben."

"Good morning, Ms Rensberry. May I come in?" He asks politely. Ben is the same age as me but is somehow taller. His glasses make him look like a complete nerd, which is ironic because he did worse in school than me.

"Certainly, Ben. Would you like some pancakes?"

"No thank you ma'am. Sam and I actually need to go."

I glance at the clock. "Its already 8:45? Shit!" I jump out of my chair, mouth still full of food.

"Samuel Jordan Rensberry! Don't ever let me hear you use that foul language again" my mother says very sternly. My mom doesn't yell when she is angry. She uses this very stern voice which I am more afraid of honestly.

"Sorry mom, it slipped." I say sheepishly as I pull my shoes on. I grab my bag and run for the door, kissing my mom on the cheek as I pass. "Bye mom, love you." I run out the door and Ben follows just behind me.

"Bye sweetie, and good luck!" My mother yells behind me.

"Ursa!" Teddiursa also yells.

We make it down the path and to the main road. "How long do we have?"

"Thirteen minutes. We'd better hurry." Ben replies and picks up speed.


End file.
